


Fireflies

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Summer Camp! AU, demencia and 505 mentioned briefly, super gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Black Hat decides to confess his feelings to the shy little boy that hangs with him. But even alone, in the middle of a forrest surrounded by fireflies, the words still get stuck in his throat.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with permission by sminch on tumblr, who created the summer camp!au, and was based off of a fanart by chocolatezombi-nasti on tumblr! I hope y'all enjoy <3

The campfire crackled and roared, sending tiny embers flying into the air like fireflies and roasting the surrounding marshmallows. One in particular burst into flame.

“Aah!” Flug waved his marshmallow wildly in the air, but the flames on his poor marshmellow only grew, engulfing his sweet treat until it was nothing but a gooey, ash colored mess in the grass. The other kids laughed at him, and Flug hung his head.

“Tsk,” came a familiar voice, “Idiot.”

Flug felt a nudge at his elbow, and he looked up. He saw Black Hat, frown on his face and a stick with marshmallows in each hand. With a grunt, he thrust one of the sticks into Flug’s hands. The marshmallow at the end was lightly toasted, a warm shade of brown, smelling delicious. 

“Thanks,” Flug said before lifting his bag and slipping the marshmallow into his mouth. He hummed at the sweet taste and sensation of sugary fluffiness melting on his tongue.

“I can eat all the marshmallows I want here,” Black Hat puffed his chest out. “And I can roast them better than anyone else! Even the adults!” With that, he popped a marshmallow from one of the many pongs on his stick.

For a while, everyone continued to idly chatter around the campfire, stuffing their faces with big marshmallows and little ghost stories. At one point, Black Hat glanced at Demencia, who was munching on a dandelion while rubbing 505’s belly. 

“Psst!” hissed Black Hat.

Demencia looked up, and saw Black Hat point with his eyes towards a specific log. She swallowed, let out a silent ‘oh!’, and scurried over to the log. 

“‘Scuse me!” She yelled at the campers sitting atop it while she crawled beneath it to rummage in it’s hollow underbelly. After a beat she pulled out while holding a chewed up but still functional ukulele.

“Miss Jane, Miss Jane, look what I found!!” She shouted at the camp counselor.

“Hey! It’s my ukulele! I thought that bear ate it up!”

“Nope! I found it and then I saved it for a  _ surprise.” _ Demencia winked at Black Hat. She shoved the tiny instrument into the counselor’s hands. “C’mon, play the campfire fire song! Pleeeeeeeease?”

“Heck yes we can!” The counselor covered her mouth. “...don’t you kids ever use that word, alright? Now, lemme just tune this baby up…”

The kids chatted excitedly as the teenage counselor adjusted the tuners and plucked the strings. Flug, however, scratched at the bandages on his arms while keeping his shoulders stiff. He was shamefully prone to bouts of nerves during activities that required him to speak, let alone sing. 

A hand grabbed his shoulder, pushed him out of his seat, and tugged him away from the campfire. 

“C’mon, let’s go,” said Black Hat.

“Wha--what? Where?”

“Just somewhere else. I’ve got better things to do than sing silly songs, and you don’t wanna do it, either, do you?”

Flug swallowed, he couldn’t argue with that. Black Hat grabbed Flug’s hand and continued to lead him past tall trees and grass. If Flug wasn’t wearing his thick yellow gloves, he’d feel how smooth and cool Black Hat’s skin was. And how sweaty his palm was.

The more distant the sounds of kids singing grew, the more anxious Flug became. He heard the occasional owl hoot, along with the gentle rustling of leaves in the trees, and when he heard a twig snap, he jumped.

“Jeez, calm down!” Black Hat said, “I just stepped on a stick!”

“Sorry…” Flug whimpered. “So...so where are we going?”

“Almost there.”

By this point, Flug could no longer hear or see the campfire, or the campsite for that matter. He could barely make out Black Hat through his dark goggles. Black Hat always bragged how he knew the entire camp like the back of his hand, and Flug prayed Black Hat truly did.

Flug bumped abruptly into Black Hat, and realized they had come to a stop, no longer holding hands. He noticed they stood in a clearing, surrounded by towering trees and the night sky as a ceiling. But what awed Flug the most were the tiny glowing lights hovering at their feet and in the air, flickering in the darkness. One light landed on his arm.

“You like fireflies?” asked Black Hat.

“Yeah,” Flug gently poked at the firefly on his arm, and it floated in front of his eyes, blinding his goggles. “They’re definitely a lot less scary than other bugs.”

“Good. That’s...good…” Black Hat coughed. He kept his head down, and the brim of his trademark hat covered his expression. 

“Black Hat? You okay…?”

Black Hat coughed again. “Listen, Flug...I didn’t just ditch the campfire with you just because I’ve got better things to do. I mean, not the  _ only  _ reason. My dad owns the camp, and I can do whatever the heck I want. And right now, I…” His hands clenched. “I...wanted to be with you.”

“But...we were together back at the--”

“I mean  _ alone, _ peabrain. Not with all those stupid kids around. Especially Demencia.”

“W...why?”

“Don’t...don’t take this the wrong way, but...you’re an okay guy, Flug. I’m  _ obviously  _ the most important one around here, but you’re okay...nice, even. You’re such a good...friend!” Black Hat raised his head and smirked. “Yeah! Like, all those camp activities we competed in, you always helped me win! And whenever I needed someone to play with, you dropped whatever you were doing and came!”

“And Demencia and 505 would tag along.”

“Anyway, what I’m just saying is, you’re not as big of a loser as you look. You play with me, you help me win badges, you listen to me without complaining,” His head gradually lowered as he continued, “you don’t...tell me to shut up ‘cause I’m lying, you don’t butter me up just to get me on your side, you--you keep hangin out with me even when I’m..when I’m angry--”

Flug beamed initially from all this praise, but his face fell as his friend prattled on. His eyes widened when he swore he saw a tear run down Black Hat’s face.

“Y--you’re still my friend, even when the kids say I’m selfish, and ugly and--and-- _ and--” _

_ And my temper,  _ he was going to say. But it came out as a garbled hiccup instead. Hot, angry tears stung his eyes as his shoulders trembled.

“H--hey, it’s okay, it’s okay!” Flug did his best to comfort his usually confident friend. “It’s okay, really! Just please don’t cry!”

That only made Black Hat hiccup yet again.

Flug clasped his hands around Black Hat’s and said, “B--Black Hat!”

Sniffing a few times, Black Hat slowly looked up, his wet eyes staring directly into Flug’s dark goggles. Flug gave his hands a squeeze and whispered, “I--it’s okay.”

Black Hat sniffed again, but tears still trailed down his cheeks. The firefly lights reflected off his tears and Flug’s goggles. Black Hat could tell that Flug smiled from under his paper bag. Despite this, and the beautiful firefly lights, and the peaceful song of the forest, Black Hat’s lips still quivered as if undecided on whether to confess his feelings or continue crying. They merely looked like the latter to Flug.

Every fiber of Flug’s being wanted nothing more than to make Black Hat happier. 

His mind raced for a lightening second, then inspiration struck. Before his nerves could stop him, he lifted his bag just enough to reveal pale, chapped lips. He bit them as he plucked up the courage to do what he intended.

He leaned forward and smashed his lips into Black Hat’s. 

Black Hat’s lips were cool and smooth, and returned the kiss after a brief moment of surprise. Flug could feel Black Hat’s breath from his nose in short little huffs, warm air brushing past his freckled cheeks. He couldn’t see with the bag over his eyes, but he prayed Black Hat’s eyes were also closed; that was what people did when they kiss, right? At least, for adults? Oh god, what if he was doing this all wrong?!

Flug’s nerves took hold of the reins again, pulling him away from the kiss. He shoved his bag back over his face to hide his blush. When his eyes refocused on his goggles, he saw Black Hat’s eyes gazing back at his, still wet but no longer flowing with tears. His eyes glimmered and glittered in the firefly light, however, reflecting awe and affection as well. Flug gasped when Black Hat’s hands squeezed his own.

His lips parted to speak, or to kiss again, or to--

“BLAAAAACK HAAAAAT!! FLUUUUUGBUUUUUG!!” came a yell from the forest. “GUYS, WHERE ARE YOUUUUU!!”

“That--that sounds like Demencia…” said Flug.

Black Hat let go of Flug’s hands as if they were hot. He growled and kicked the dirt.

“Shouldn’t...Shouldn’t we go back?” Flug asked. “Miss Jane and everyone else are probably looking, too.”

“... Fine.”

* * *

 

Everyone celebrated Black Hat’s and Flug’s return, then ate three bags more of marshmallows, and went to bed. That night, Black Hat could barely sleep, tossing and turning. It was only when he settled down, touching his lips to remember the feeling of Flug’s, dreaming of the earlier events, did he at last slip into slumber.

He woke at the crack of dawn, and his eyes lazily wandered around the cabin and observed each boy sleeping in their bed.

One bed was empty.

Flug’s bed.

The next minutes passed like a blur to Black Hat. He jumped out of bed, ran out in his pajamas and hat, and shouted Flug’s name until he saw a car driving away.

Flug was in the back seat.

Black Hat yelled and waved as he ran after the car, but two strong arms, his father’s arms, wrapped around him and held him back.

_ Flug’s parents were caught in a plane accident while on their way to the camp, _ his father later explained.  _ One of the camp counselors volunteered to wake Flug and drive him to the hospital. _

But these words did nothing to reduce the tears shed, the insults screamed, or the heartbreak experienced by Black Hat.

* * *

 

_ ~10 years later~ _

Flug walked down the hall of the cabin while carrying a paper--his ‘welcome to camp black cap!’ form. Favorite color, hobbies, sports...essentially an ice breaker instruction guide which he was required to turn in a copy to his boss. When he reached the door with the label ‘CAMP DIRECTOR’, he tugged at the collar of his flannel shirt. His hand curled shyly into a fist, and he knocked on the door. Tapped would be a better word, however.

No answer.

Flug knocked again. This time he could barely make out someone talking inside.

Swallowing, he turned the doorknob and the door creaked open.

The windows on the opposite side of the room filled the roomy office with sunlight, though it didn’t deter from the subtly creepy decorations of animal skulls and dark red cushions on the log couches. In front of the windows stood a wide desk and a rotating chair. The back faced Flug, and from behind it came a voice.

“--I assure you, ma’am, my camp promises the utmost quality of activities and lodgings. I’m sure your children would love nothing more than to spend the summer here. If you simply look at our web--what? Of course we have flushable toilets! We’re not savages!”

The chair turned, and Flug gasped.

A man(?) with greyish blue skin and sharp green shark teeth sat in the chair, holding a phone to his ear. His wore a red button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, a necklace with varying animal teeth strung on it, and...a black baseball cap.

“Listen, if you look on our webpage, or even our pamphlet--” he stopped when he laid eyes on Flug, and it was as if he was frozen in time.

“... Ma’am, I...I’ll have to call you back,” said the man as he mechanically lowered his phone and hung up. He stood from the chair, walked around the desk, and approached Flug until he was a foot away from him.

“... Flug?”

“B--Black Hat?”

Both of their eyes grew wide, and their hearts skipped a beat.

“... New bag?” Black Hat asked.

“Y--yeah… Same hat?”

“Nonsense, I outgrew that years ago!” He tipped the brim of his hat.

“Right, should’ve figured…” Flug rubbed his arm. His eyes wandered over Black Hat’s body, taking in his broad shoulders, his muscular neck, and his height--he towered over Flug.

“So...what are you doing here, Black Hat?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I started my own camp!”

“Wha--? Really? That’s amazing!”  _ And at such a young age, _ Flug thought, or assumed. Even as kids, he was never sure if Black Hat was around his age or not.

“... Well,” Black Hat coughed. “My dad...assisted me. And it’s technically, er, his. It’s a… sister location. But I’m still in charge!”

“That--that’s still amazing, er, sir.”

“Hmm…’Sir’...” Black Hat scratched his chin as his grin widened. “I like hearing that from you.”

“Oh--well, since you’re my boss, then...then I guess I’ll be calling you that from now on… Sir.” Flug played with his hands, when he realized they were both empty.

His paper landed on the floor between their feet. Both men kneeled down and reached for it, and their hands brushed together.

They looked at each other, blushing, before their hands separated, and Black Hat picked up the paper. He adjusted his monocle as he read it.

“... Still into planes, I see.”

Flug chuckled, “Yeah, I even got my pilot’s license last year…”

“Hm. Pity we don’t have any planes as part of our activities.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage.”

“Yes.”

“Mm-hm.”

“...”

“...”

Flug scratched his arm while staring at his red sneakers. “W--well, I...I should be going, gotta meet my campers and stuff,” He took a step backwards, when a hand clutched at his wrist.

“S--sir?”

“Just… Just wait…” He grabbed Flug’s other hand, and held both hands. In the sunlight, Flug could easily see the flush coloring Black Hat’s cheeks, and the way his lips pressed together. 

A beat later, his lips crashed against Flug’s bag where his lips were.

_ Idiot, _ Black Hat thought, _ you forgot to take his bag off, you imbecile!! _

As quickly as it began, Black Hat pulled away, mortified. He prayed Flug’s quick breaths meant he at least enjoyed it, despite the blunder. Maybe he didn’t.

Flug stuttered, “Er… I… I should go, or else I’ll be late!” He ran backwards past the door.

“Flug!”

“Y--yes, sir?”

“Come to my office tonight after your duties! That’s an order, a--and a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is, my first paperhat fanfic. Hopefully I'll write more in the future ;)
> 
> Also, I am HYPED that thanks to the popularity of the cartoon, they're planning on making it a full blown series!! :DDDD
> 
> PS, a big thank you to Birdfluff for proofreading for me!


End file.
